Bendy and the Ink Machine
- gra autorstwa TheMeatly. Jest grą Survival - Horror wykonaną w Unity3D. Gra wychodzi w Rozdziałach. Dotychczas wyszło 5 kanonicznych i 1 niekanoniczny. Streszczenie gry Rozdział 1 W Rozdziale 1 musimy zebrać 6 przedmiotów, by utworzyć energię, która włączy maszynę atramentu. Przed tym musimy aktywować Ink Pressure. Gdy pójdziemy do [[Pokój Ink Machine|pomieszczenia Ink Machine]] po włączeniu maszyny, zaatakuje nas "Bendy". My przerażeni uciekamy do wyjścia, ale podłoga się zawala. W piwnicy bierzemy siekierę i rąbiemy deski, by przejść dalej. Przechodzimy do Pokoju z pentagramem na podłodze, dostajemy halucynacji (a raczej flashbacków) i nagle mdlejemy i upadamy na podłogę. Rozdział 2 W Rozdziale 2 budzimy się w Pokoju Pentagramu i szukamy wyjścia. Po dostaniu się do bramy musimy znaleźć 3 przyciski. Wracamy do bramy i włączamy energię dla całego Departamentu Muzycznego. W międzyczasie zaczynają nas atakować Poszukiwacze. Gdy pokonamy wszystkie, uzyskujemy dostęp do korytarza prowadzącego do Biura Sammy'ego. Potem musimy znaleźć w którymś koszu klucze do szafy Wally'ego. W niej możemy dowiedzieć się jak brzmi "muzyczne hasło" do Sanktuarium Sammy'ego. Aby się tam dostać najpierw musimy włączyć rzutnik i wtedy zagrać na instrumentach. Gdy już wejdziemy do Sanktuarium i przekręcimy korbę, znowu zaatakują na Poszukiwacze. Po ich pokonaniu musimy iść zakręcić drugą korbę w Izbie chorych. Następnie udajemy się do Biura Sammy'ego. Tam musimy uruchomić "Pomp Control" i udać się do wyjścia. Po drodze atakuje nas Sammy i omdlałego zabiera do Pokoju Rytuału. Gdy Sammy zostanie pokonany przez Bendy'ego będziemy mogli się uwolnić i uciec. Niestety, przy drzwiach wyjściowych będzie czekać na nas Bendy a my będziemy musieli uciekać do S3 Vault, gdzie zdumieni i przestraszeni spotykamy Borisa. Rozdział 3 Rozdział 3 rozpoczynamy w Schronie. Musimy się z niego wydostać. W tym celu należy nakarmić Borisa, który w zamian da nam dźwignię. Od tego czasu będzie on za nami podążał. Podczas naszej wędrówki musimy przejść przez Ciemny Korytarz. Gdy dostaniemy się do "przedsionka", oddajemy naszą latarkę Borisowi a ten wejdzie do szybu wentylacyjnego. Gdy brama się otworzy wstąpimy do Sali Niebiańskich Zabawek, której Henry kompletnie nie pamięta. Następnie musimy naprawić maszynę do zabawek. Gdy już utorujemy sobie drogę dostaniemy się do Pokoju Alice, gdzie sama "Alice" ukaże nam się po raz pierwszy po swoim "spektaklu". Idąc dalej będziemy musieli dokonać wyboru pomiędzy Ścieżką Anioła lub Ścieżką Demona. Wychodząc i tak znajdziemy się w tym samym punkcie. Po dłuższej wędrówce po korytarzach ponownie spotykamy Borisa, od którego zabieramy rurę do obrony. Po przejściu przez Magazyn Zabawek dochodzimy do korytarza, w którym są dwie dźwignie, które należy przesunąć jednocześnie aby otworzyć kolejną bramę. Gdy poszukujemy drugiej dźwigni zza plakatu atakuje nas Rurarz. Po jego pokonaniu i przeciągnięciu dźwigni udajemy się do Windy na Poziomie K, która nas zabiera na Poziom 9. Stamtąd udajemy się do Pokoju Tortur poprzez Zalaną Kostnicę. Gdy już dowiemy się od "Alice" co i jak, wracamy na Poziom 9 a następnie wypełniamy jej zadania. W ich skład wchodzą między innymi: zebranie 5 kropli gęstego tuszu z Opuchłych Poszukiwaczy (Poziom 11), zebranie 5 rdzeni energetycznych z zaworów (Poziom P), zebranie 5 zapasowych kół zębatych (Poziom K), zniszczenie 15 kartonowych wycinek Bendy'ego (Poziom K, Sala Niebiańskich Zabawek), zabicie nadchodzących członków Gangu Rzezimieszków i zebranie 5 atramentowych serc (Poziom 14), gdzie spotykamy Projektatora. Podczas wypełniania wszystkich zadań możemy napotkać "Bendy'ego". Aby nie zostać zabitym należy schować się przed nim w Cudownej Stacyjce. Po wypełnieniu wszystkich zadań "Alice" odsyła nas do domu. Niestety nie tak łatwo. Winda zaczyna spadać i zatrzymuje się na Poziomie S, gdzie Boris próbuję nas obudzić, ale zostaje porwany przez "Alice". Ciekawostki * Każda żywa postać w grze (poza Borisem) jest demoniczną i atramentową formą samego samego * Większość postaci to "zatramentalizowani" ludzie * "Bendy and the Ink Machine" pomimo sporadycznych podejrzeń nie jest fanowskim wydaniem gry "Five Nights at Freddy's", tylko są to niezależne od siebie projekty Galeria en:Bendy and the Ink Machine ru:Bendy and the Ink Machine Kategoria:Gra